Merlin Season 6 Episode 11 - Before the Storm
by AnyaHartwig
Summary: After a drought a fire threatens Camelot. Merlin turns into his older personality to save the lower town.
1. Chapter 1

It is hot in Camelot. The sun is burning pitilessly since weeks. It didn't rain for a long time. The plants are withering on the fields, the cattle is dieing of thirst on the grazing land. There is a strange tension in the air. Everybody is nervous. The people of Camelot are moaning and sweating at the slightest movement. The always busy town is quiet. The are hardly any people in the streets and alleys. The courtyard is nearly empty. The is an old man close to the fountain. He is dressed in black and holds an old wodden stick. His hair is white, but if you look exactly at him you'll find some last black curls. He leans his stick at the fountain and tries to pull up the bucket. Clumsily he turns the wheel. One of the guards watches him. Sweat runs down his face. He sighs and walks towards the old man. Smiling he turns the wheel and hands him the bucket with the water. The old man nods appreciative and starts drinking. The guard nods and goes back to his work.

While dinking slowly the old man looks around. Camelot, the proud castle. The proud citadel of Arthur Pendragon.

Meanwhile the king and his servant are walking down the stairs. Arthur looks up to the sky. No clouds at all. He sighs and looks at Merlin, who shakes his head. Side by side they passe the fountain in direction of the gate towards the lower town. The king is going to look after the water supplies by hisself. As they nearly passed the fountain, the old man looks up. Immediately a cold shower runs down Merlin's back. He pauses and looks towards the old man. As they change their views this strange feeling increases. He gets a goose flesh although the sun is burning. He makes a step towards the old man. He has never seen him before, but there is something about that old man. Who is that? Before he can make another step towards him, something holds him. As he turns around, he looks into his friend's eyes. It is Arthur who holds his arm. "Merlin, we don't have time for that. Come on." With this words he already has turned back and leaves the place. Merlin hesitates. The old man ist too weird. But as he hears his king's angrily calling "Merlin!", he also turns around and follows his friend. Both leave the courtyrad.

Immediately the view of the old man gets darker. His smile dies. In his eyes all you find is hatred. Grimly he picks up his stick. Slowly he makes his own way leaving the courtyard. Breathing heavily he passes the gate and the lower town. Step by step he makes his way into the woods. As soon as he is out of sight of the people of Camelot and the guards, he gets faster. His white hair gets darker and darker. His walk becomes straight, almost youthful. He pauses and turns around. His black clothes, which have been to big for his old and weak body, now they are fitting his trained body. As he looks up, his evil eyes are shining. It is Mordred! With every fiber of his body he personifies the dark side of life. He smiles nasty.


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin and Arthur finally reached the catacombs. They are on their way to the underground source, which supplies the castle. Merlin carries a torch. Silently they walk side by side. Both enjoy the cool air. As they reach the source, Arthur looks into it. The normally strong wellspring is now almost a small trickle. Arthur is shocked and looks up to Merlin. "Merlin, if this is going on in that way, we have to ration the water." He shakes his head. "Lets go back. The other knights should also be back in time from her patrol. I hope they bring better news about the lakes and rivers of the kingdom." Merlin nods. Together they walk back through the catacombs. Before they reach the door, Merlin turns towards his king. "Arthur? Mybe I can help. You know, maybe I could use my magic to let it rain." Arthur pauses and looks up to his servant. "Is it that easy?" Merlin shakes his head. "I would have to stand somewhere on the top of the castle. Maybe on the top of one of the towers and the people would see me.." Arthur raises his hand and puts it on Merlin's shoulder. "Merlin, in emergency this is a solution. But at this moment it isn't necessary. We still have some supplies until it rains again." He smiles. "But Merlin? Thank you for your offer." Merlin nods and both are leaving the underground. As they open the door, the sun is blinding and heat comes up. Merlin grins. "Is there any reason why I can't polish your armor in the catacombs?" Arthur laughs. "But only after you have brought my bed down here." Laughing they walk towards the castle.

They walk into the courtyard and stop at the fountain. Suddenly and unexpected a stranger voice penetrates into Merlin's mind. "Merlin! Merlin answer! I know that you can hear me!" Merlin looks up to his king, who embraces his amulet and the crystal inside. This voice! "This is Mordred! I.." Merlin grabs Arthur's hand and shakes his head. "Stop! Don't answer! Don't let him know that you can hear him! Let me talk with him." Arthur nods and Merlin closes his eyes to call his enemy in his mind. "Mordred, what do you want from me?"

"What do I want from you? Nothing! But you and your king, you have taken away everything from me that was important to me. And I will pay that back. I'll take away everything that is important to you! Camelot, the people of Camelot, the table round, Gaius, the queen and your king! Step by step! I'll show you the pain I've been through. I'm going to destroy your beloved Camelot and you are going to watch it!" A horrible laughter follows a horrible feeling in Merlin's mind and stomach. He goes down on his knees. Arthur meanwhile has turned towards some guards and ordered a patrol. If Mordred is that close, that he can hear him, he is determined to find him. Togther with the patrol he leaves the courtyard. Merlin got up and follows his king.

In front of the gates of the castle, Merlin calls Mordred again in his mind. "Mordred, I won't let that happen. I won't let hurt you anybody! Show yourself! Come out of your hiding place and tell me what you have to tell me while looking into my eyes!" As an answer he gets an evil laughter which goes through marrow and bone. But it isn't in his mind. Merlin and Arthur are looking towards the woods. From there, the laughter comes. With some signals of his hand Arthur introduces his men, before he wields his sword. Together with Merlin by his side, they are looking for Mordred in the woods. In vain. Mordred is disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

In his chamber Arthur looks out of the window. Gwen stands behind him kissing his neck. "Arthur, what is wrong?" Arthur turns towards her and takes her in his arms. "Nothing. It is nothing." He tries a smile. "Arthur you are such a bad liar." Now he smiles. "I'm sorry. I just don't want to worry you. I'm worried enough. This drought.." He shakes his head. Gwen smiles and kisses him. "Arthur, I'm as worried as you. But that is not all. Am I wright?" Arthur shakes his head again. "No, this isn't all. I have heard Mordred today. He talked to Merlin in his mind. Thanks to my crystal I could hear them. He was here. Mordred was in Camelot. He was so close and we didn't catched him." He sighs. "Gwen, he was here." Gwen kisses him again. "Arthur. Maybe he was here. But he didn't enchanted everything or killed somebody. Maybe he isn't that powerful that we thought he is. He fears you and your men. That's why you didn't catched him." Arthur nods. "I hope you are right. I beg you are right." He kisses her. "We have to go. They are waiting for us at the table round." And speaking this words, it knocks. Merlin enters the room. He looks up to his king and his queen. "My Lord, My Lady, they are waiting for you in the throne room." Arthur nods and takes Gwen's hand. Both make a step out of the room into the corridor. Merlin follows them.

"Arthur, please I need to talk to you." Arthur pauses and looks at Gwen. She smiles and nods towards him. "I'll go. See you there." She turns around and leaves in direction of the throne room.

Arthur turns towards Merlin. "Merlin, come on, walk by my side. We need to hurry." Merlin makes a step forward. Side by side they pass the corridor. "Merlin, what is it?" Merlin hesitates before he whispers: "Arthur, I'm worried. Mordred, he was here. So close." "Merlin, I'm as worried as you are." "But this isn't all. There was a moment when I felt his powers. He is that powerful, I don't know.. he is that powerful, it frightens me. I felt it deep inside me." He shakes his head. "And why was he here? What was the reason for this?" Arthur pauses. "Merlin, maybe he is powerful. But he won't destroy Camelot with his hatred. His hatred will never win against our love. But in one thing you are right. I don't know what he wanted in Camelot."

Merlin shakes his head again. "But you have heard him. You have heard his threats!" "Merlin, I'll do everything to protect Camelot and my people. We will double the guards. We will do whatever is necessary, but he won't win. And he won't put us in fear and terror. This is exactly what he wants. We won't allow that fear takes our hearts." Suddenly he smiles instinctive. "Merlin, do you remember? Look what we've got. You and me. This have been exactly your words." He grins and instinctive Merlin smiles back. Arthur puts his hand on his shoulder. "Let's go. We should hurry." He nods towards his friend. Together they go on side by side towards the throne room.


	4. Chapter 4

The queen stands in front of the door of the throne room and waits for her husband. He arrives together with Merlin, who nods towards them and opens the door. King and queen enter the room.

The members of the table round are waiting for them. Nearly all seats are occupied . All attendees stand up as the royal couple appears. After king and queen have taken their seats, the members of the table round also sit down.

Next to the queen sits Sir Leon. Next to Arthur sits Gaius. Merlin stands as always slightly off behind his friend and king. Vis-a-vis to the royal couple are sitting Sir Percival and Sir Galahad. The chair next to Sir Percival is empty. It is the only empty seat. It is Sir Gwaine's seat. Sir Gwaine is still by queen Annis's side in her kingdom.

Sir Leon stands up to welcome everyone. He looks around the table round and back to his king and queen. "I open the table round. We are coming together to discuss several problems. First of all the drought is a headline." He sits down. Before only one other knight is able to take the word, the king himself stands up. "Friends and knights, of course the first problem we have to find a solution for is the drought and the water shortage. But before we start debating about this, I have to tell you about another problem." He pauses and looks around. "You all know that there have been hints that Mordred returned and threatens Camelot. Since today I'm sure about that. Mordred was here in Camelot." Murmur comes up. "The guards and me weren't able to catch him. That is why I need you to be more careful than ever. I'll double the guards. But I need your help to protect Camelot. We need increased vigilance!" He looks around and sits down. Confidently he smiles at Gwen.

One of the knights stands up. "This are bad news indeed. Unfortunately, I can't tell you better ones. I leaded the patrol today. We have been looking for water reserves in the whole kingdom. The whole kingdom fights. Parts of our fields are almost withered. Even the lakes and rives aren't filled anymore. I fear, if it isn't going to rain, some are going to dry out." He nods towards his king and takes his seat. Arthur sighs and adds: "I agree. I have been in the catacombs to have a look after our source which supplies the castle. We still have some reserves, but the fountain itself is more than a trickle of a fountain."

Now Sir Galahad stands up. "My news are as bad as yours. The drought makes people nervous. If a part of our harvest is lost because of the drought, they will be hardly to calm down." He sits down again. Arthur agrees again. "I have already noticed that. There is a tension in the air. Only a small spark is enough to upset the people. I have already thought about that. We have to ration the water. No more waste. And I try to get in contact with our allies to purchase some food supplies. I hope, that we are at least prepared for a bad harvest."

Now it is Sir Percival's turn to stand up. "I want to remember you on Mordred. You said, he was in the city? And we are talking about water and harvest? What was he doing here? What was the reason he was here for? We don't have to forget that he is a powerful sorcerer. My Lord, where did you see him exactly. What did he say? Please, at first comes security, your security. And for that I need to know more about that." He looks towards Arthur and sits down again.

Arthur hesitats before he adds. He didn't think about that. How to explain, that he has heard Mordred in his mind? Difficult. "Knights and friends. I don't know what Mordred was doing in Camelot. Whatever it was, it wasn't without a reason. But keep calm. He didn't harm anybody or destroyed anything. He was just here. I think, he was here to frighten us, to scare us. And it seems, he made it. Look around you. If you only hear his name, everybody gets in a panic. We need to keep calm. We will catch him. But he won't intimidate or scare us. I know that he was here, because I have heard him. But I didn't see him." He takes a deep breath. "He threatens me and Camelot. He wants to destroy the kingdom. But this shouldn't be a surprise. But It will be a surprise for him, that he won't intimidate us." With this words he sits down again. Awkward silence follows.


	5. Chapter 5

Merlin is in the armory. He sweats. With one hand he wipes the sweat from his forehead, before he restarts polishing his king's armor. He nearlly finished. He raises the armor to let the sun reflect the light. There is still a small spot. He stands up to find another cloth, as the lights turns into darkness. He looks up to the window. Clouds! Big clouds! It is going to rain! How long was he waited for that. Finally rain and cooling! Immediately the cloth and the armor are forgotten. He walks over to the window and opens it widely.

The is a big wall of clouds hanging over the castle, which covers the sun. At the same time there is a strong wind upcoming! Merlin puts his head out of the window and enjoys the fresh and cool wind. A first lightning appears and breaks through the clouds. There is a storm upcoming! A big storm! Another lightning appears followed by a loud thunder. The storm is almost over the city.

The thunder and lightning is grown to a strong storm. More lightnings followed by thunders make their ways down! And with it, there is blowing a strong wind! But there is still no rain.. The streets of Camelot are nearly empty. All people of the city are inside their houses waiting for the rain. The wind is getting stronger from minute to minute. It is blowing through the streets and roads. It destroys market stands and tears on the clothes and capes of the last people standing outside.

Another lightning makes his way down and finds its way into one of the houses of the lower town. Because of the long drought, the little house with its thatched roof, burns immediately. High flames devour everything. The strong wind heats the fire and pushes it towards the next houses. The houses of the lower town are buildt close together. Panic-stricken the people are running out of their houses on the street. Together with the guards, they are building a human chain towards the fountain. But they cannot fill enough water into the buckets as fast as the fire burns.

Sir Leon appears and organises the human chain. Then it happens, the flames jump over from one roof to another. Before they are just able to react, it is in completely in flames! Sir Leon pauses, before he turns towards one of the guards. "Go and ring the warning bell! We need every man and woman we can get, if we want to stop the fire." The guard nods and runs towards the castle. A little later the warning bell is calling! More knights attend the human chain. More buckets get filled, more buckets are handed towards the fire and more empty ones come back the same way. But it isn't working. One house after another goes up in flames. And as if this isn't enough, more lightnings appear and und erupt fire at other points in the lower town.

Sir Galahad and Sir Percival have made their way to Sir Leon. Breathlessly they are reaching the lower town. Sir Leon meanwhile has buildt more human chaines to the fountain and supervised the firefighting. As the both knights stand by his side, he breathes up. "Sir Galahad, Sir Percival, I need your help. Sir Percival you have to lead the evacuation of the lower town. We can't stop the fire. The drought has made the houses an easy victim. Only a small spark of fire is enough to burn them down. We can't kill the fire, so we have to save as much as possible. That means: at first to keep clear the road and to evacuate the people. Then we have to stop the fire jumping on other houses. Maybe we have to destroy some, to cut a path." The big knight nods and disappears with a handful of men. "Sir Galahad, you have to inform the king about that." Sir Galahad nods also and runs towards the castle. He runs past sweating men and women, who hand themselfs buckets, he runs past crying children and despaired oldies, who watch their homes burning.


	6. Chapter 6

Without looking at them, Sir Galahad goes on. One of the oldies, an old man, dressed in black with white hair, has turned towards him. His eyes shine evil. Only with greatest effort, he manages to stand up. Slowly he makes his way up to the castle and follows the young knight. As the old man enters the courtyard, he watches the young knight disappearing in the castle. "Go, go and run to your king!" Then he turns around. The courtyard is empty. All guards are gone. They are gone to save the lower town. The old man smiles. As cool as a cucumber he passes the courtyard and walks upstairs the big stairs, before he also disappears in the castle.

Meanwhile Sir Galahad enters Arthur's chamber. The king stands in front of the window and watches his city burning. As the knight enters, he asks. "Sir Galahad, what happens there? Do we get this fire under control?" The knight shakes his head. "No, My Lord. Sir Leon and Sir Percival are starting to evacuate the people. The fire burns unstoppable through the streets and swallows everything." Arthur sighs. "I wished I could do something. What we need is rain!" He nods towards his knight. "Go back to Sir Leon, help him as much as you can." Sir Galahad nods and leaves the room. Gwen appears. "Arthur? Arthur, what can I do?" The king looks back out of the window . Everywhere dark smoke is rising into the sky. Still lightnings flash through the air, still the strong winds heats the fire. "We have to help the people who have lost everything. They need rest and supplies."

The old Man dressed in black walkes upstairs the great tower. In this moment he opens the door. Wind carries the smell of burnt. Some last steps, now he is on top of the tower. What a view! A few small and some bigger fires are burning through the lower town. People running around trying to stop it. Like ants they swarm around helplessly. Their attempts to fight the fire fail miserably. A first bigger group of men comes up the way towards the castle. They are almost exclusively children and old people, they are belonging to the first group of evacuated men. The old man smiles pleased. What for a lovely game! As he turns around his view catches the chamber of the king. He raises his arms and more lightnings follow.


	7. Chapter 7

Merlin has stopped working and is on his way to his king. Just in the moment as Sir Galahad has left the king's chamber, he arrived. Worried he looks up to Gwen and Arthur.

Suddenly it clangs loudly and the window glass gets broken! One lightning has made his way through the window and has set fire to the king's bed. Immediately flows thick smoke through the room and makes breathing nearly impossible. First flames are already blazing. Merlin grabs a blanket courageously and tries to smother the fire. Together with Arthur, he spreads a blanket over it. They did it, they killed the fire.

Both turn towards Gwen, she coughs. Then she points at the bed. Both men turn back to find out, the fire has burned through the blanket. Horrified Merlin and his king are looking at each other. This is impossible. The fire was killed! Arthur looks around and takes a water-filled jug standing on the large table. With momentum he pours the entire contents on the fire. The flames are dying again. But before they breathe up, they hear a a crackling hiss ... The flames are burning again. Instinctively Arthur makes a step away from the bed. He looks up to Merlin. The young sorcerer raises his hands and speaks the words "Forp fleoge!" [The fires go out.] As his eyes change his colour, the flame dies. And doesn't comes back. Worried he looks up to his friends. "That was magic fire. This storm is not of natural origin. That is why your men can't fight it."

Arthur is stunned. "And now? Can you stop it?" Merlin shakes his head. "To stop all the fires it needs rain! To kill every single fire I would need days.. until then the whole lower town would already burn." Arthur nods. "So we need rain. And we have to find that sorcerer. It is sorcery, isn't it?" Merlin nods. "It is. And I'm sure, we almost know who caused that. Mordred." Arthur looks despaired. "Mordred? Why do you think that?" Merlin makes a step towards the royal couple. "To call a storm like that, you need big powers. And we know that he was here before. Maybe he is back now. Just remember his threats. Please Arthur you have to be careful." Arthur nods. "Fine. First of all, I have to see the fires with my own eyes." He nods towards Merlin and turns towards Gwen. "Gwen, please stay here in the castle. You and Gaius, you have to look after the evacuted peolpe." The queen nods. "Of course." Worried she watches his husband and his servant leaving the room. Then she takes heart and hurries towards the physician's chambers.


	8. Chapter 8

In between the old man has left the tower. With much pleasure he watched Arthur and Merlin killing his fire. And then he has seen it. He has expected to see it, but to watch it, hurted him nevertheless with a strange pang in his already dead heart. Merlin used magic! In the presence of the king and queen! As if it was the most normal thing in the world. Watching that Arthur tolerates Merlin's magic, has whiped up his hatred of Merlin and Arthur even more. It was exactly what he always wanted. To use his magic. But since Kara's dead, there is only one thing left, he wants: Arthur's dead. But for that he must first get rid of Merlin. He grins. As he looks around, he passes the smoky streets of the lower town, he passes the human chains. For an old man he walks fast. And he gets faster as he watches the gate of Camelot.

As he passes the gate he turns back for a last time. With satisfaction he sees the columns of smoke over Camelot. He smiles evil and as he raises his hands again, break up the clouds. The wind dies down. And the sun comes back. He smiles again, before he calls Merlin in his mind. "Merlin, how do you like my show?"

Merlin, who walks by his king's side, stops. He looks up to Arthur who also stops. Both are in the courtyard on their way down towards the lower town to talk with Sir Leon. Merlin closes his eyes to answer. "Mordred. So that's your business." The answer is an malicious laughter. "Why Mordred? What have all the people of Camelot done to you? If you want revenge, then fight with me!" "Merlin, how boring would be that. Where is the fun? No, I want to see you suffer. I want to see you breaking by despair. The despair to have everything done in your powers and knowing that you have failed. I want to see how lonely you are. You have saved your king and kingdom once, you won't make it for a second time. And I'll make sure that you're going to watch the kingdom breaking down. Then you'll beg me to kill you." Another nasty laughter follows his words. "Come on Merlin, I want to see you fighting the fire. You know, that you have to. Only you can stop it, before the whole lower town is in fire. Only a rain called with magic can stop the fire. Come on Merlin, I'm waiting!" Then there is silence in Merlin's head. One more time Merlin tries to call Mordred, but in vain. Mordred doesn't answer anymore. Merlin opens his eyes and looks into his king's ones.

"Merlin, is he right? Can only you stop the fire?" Merlin sighs. "I guess it." Arthur shakes his head. " "What are his intensions by that?" Merlin shrugs. "Maybe, he wants me to reveal myself to the people of Camelot." Arthur shakes his head again. "No! You can use your magic to defend Camelot. But I don't know whether the people of Camelot accept you by my side after that." He looks in direction of the lower town. "Let us see, what is going on there. Maybe Sir Leon found a way to stop that fire." Merlin nods. Together with his king he passes the courtyard towards the lower town.

As both arrive at Sir Leon, they are horrified. A large part of the city is in flames. With the courage of despair the people try to stop the fire jumping from one house to another. But it is hopelessly. Sir Leon stands in the middle of a street and coordinates the firefighting. As he recognises Arthur, he walks towards him. His hair is full of ash, his face is full of soots. "My Lord, we can't stop the fire. Unless a miracle happens the entire lower city will burn down. We already started with evacuations, but the people won't leave their belongings. They try to save as much as possible. In vain." Arthur looks around and Sir Leon adds. "It is jinxed! The fire appears to be immune to our water. Whenever we have killed a fire, it burnes up again a short time later." He shakes his head. "Moreover, there is the shortage of water. We can not go on for much longer." Arthur nods and turns towards Merlin, who looks horrified at the burning lower town. Sir Leon has turned back towards his human chains and gives new instructions.


	9. Chapter 9

Merlin turns towards his friend. "Arthur? I have no choice. If we want to save the lower town, I have to use my magic." Arthur nods. "What are you going to do?" Merlin looks up to the tower. "I have to get up there and call a rain. A rain called with magic will stop the fire." Arthur shakes worried his head. "But then the people of Camelot will see you! There must be another way.." Merlin smiles. "You know, that I have a lot of faces. I hoped that I wouldn't need the old sorcerer again, but it seems I was wrong." Arthur looks sceptically at his servant. "Are you sure that you want to do this?" Merlin nods. "I'm. It is my duty to protect you and Camelot." Arthur nods again. "Then I will accompany you." Together they walk back towards the castle to disappear in Gaius's chamber.

Gaius is not present. He's already gone to Gwen and took over the care of the wounded and evacuated. In front of Merlin's chamber they stop. "Arthur? Please wait here." Arthur wonders but agrees.

A short time later the old wizard comes slowly out of Merlin's chamber. Slowly, he walks to his king and looks into his eyes. Both are silent for a moment. Then suddenly Arthur shakes his head. "I knew, I've already seen this eyes." He grins. "You've actually managed to fool me. Of course it's you." Merlin, in the form of the old wizard, smiles. "It's still a strange feeling to face you, knowing that you know who I'm." Before he can add something, the door opens and Sir Galahad bursts into the room.

The knight is speechless for a moment. Puzzled he looks from Arthur to the sorcerer. Then he pulls himself together. "My Lord, we aren't fast enough with the evacuation! A part of the population is enclosed by a large wall of fire. We need you there!" At the same time her walks slowly towards the old wizard until he comes to a stop directly in front of him and looks at him from top to bottom. He looks up to his king. "Who is that? And was does it mean?" Arthur smiles. "Nice to know I'm not the only one who did not recognize him." He turns towards Merlin. "Look into his eyes and you'll do." The young knight makes another step towards the old sorcerer. Yes, this eyes are familiar to him. But he still does not know the old man. He shakes his head. Now Merlin takes the word. "We should go. If we want to kill the fire and save the people, we should go." His king nods. "Of course. Lead on. You know the way." The old man nods and walks towards the door to leave the room. Arthur follows him. Still stunned Sir Galahad just stands there and looks, before he takes heart and follows them.


	10. Chapter 10

Exhausted the old sorcerer enters the top of the tower. Next to him stands Arthur. Sir Galahad is following them. Together they look down to the lower town. The picture of the burning city is horrible. A huge creeping barrage makes its way through the entire lower town. People are running everywhere to pick up their last belongings. Between all that the knights of Camelot are fighting the fire and try to protect the people. Arthur puts his hand on the shoulder of the old sorcerer. "You can do that. You can save them. Merlin, save them." Stunned Sir Galahad looks at the old man. This is Merlin? He is paralyzed.

The old man raises his hands. Immediately some clouds appear and the sky turns dark. One cloud after another covers the sun. Stunned Arthur and Sir Galahad are looking into the sky. Within a few seconds, the cloud cover is closed. It is dark in Camelot. For this, the flames glow now even stronger in the lower town. The people and knights are pausing and look up to the sky. Not another storm! Not more lightning strikes! Not more flames! Not more burned houses! An old man dressed in black is part of the crowd. He smiles. In his mind he calls Merlin. "Merlin, you decided to save your people? Let's see whether it wants your help at all." He grins evil.

Merlin is still on top of the tower, his hands are still raised. The new call of Mordred has made him despair short. But a trusting nod of his king remembers him, what he is doing here and for whom he does.

The old man dressed in black in the crowd raises his trembling hand and points at the old sorcerer on the top of the tower. With his broken voice he screams as loud as he can. "Look, there is a sorcerer! He has called the storm! He has caused the fire!" Immediately the people of Camelot and the knights turn around and look up to the tower. In fact, there is an old man with his hands raised. It seems he is calling that storm!

Merlin is now fully focused. The cloud cover has finally closed. First lightnings have made their way through the air. He raises his voice and calls the word Wort "Tídrénas!" into the sky. First big drops of rain appear. Only a few, but they are getting more and more until it rains cats and dogs. As Merlin's eyes change his colour, he is already completely soaked.

The flames disappear gradually. Instead of dark smoke white steam is rising and cools the air noticeably. The people in the streets hardly believe their eyes. The old man on top of the tower has called that rain to fight the fires in the lower town. After a moment of silence they break into cheers and hugging each other. The fire is stopped, the lower town and the people are save. The knights, still stunned, are still looking up to the tower. Sir Leon looks around him. Big parts of the lower town are completely destroyed. Slowly the troops gather and follow the cheering people up to the castle into the courtyard. The old man dressed in black is with them. But he isn't cheering. He is grinning evil. He calls Merlin again in his mind. "Well done Merlin, well done. I knew you could do that. I did not expected something different from you. You always do exactly what is expected of you. Don't you?"


	11. Chapter 11

Merlin on top of the tower puts his hands down. The new call of Mordred worries him. What did he aim? Immediately the rain stops and the clouds move apart. The sun comes back. Everything shines in a bright light. It smells like after a sommerstorm, fresh after rain. The air is humid. The soaked clothes stick to the bodies of the people. The mood is relaxed.

The young man in the form of the old wizard smiles happily. The poeple of Camelot have seen him and is cheering to him. Happily he turns towards Arthur and Sir Galahad. "You did it Merlin. Well done." Arthur smiles. And the young knight by his side is just as proud as the king himself. Then it suddenly becomes quiet in the courtyard. The cheering dies and murmur spreads.

Old Mordred has taken the word. "You fools! You cheering to a magician! Yes, he killed the fire. But didn't he previously caused them before? What is this for a game that he is playing? What if he intentionally caused the fire to save you now? What a great show! Indeed! This was all part of his plan, his plan to fool you! I say that it will not succeed. He has our houses on his conscience. People have been injured! Will you really accept this? He is and remains a wizard. And the wizard belongs to the stake!"

The people standing around him feel insecure. Maybe that old man is right. Voices are rising. And Mordred has even more to offer. "I say he won't escape us. He is a wizard! A wizard cannot be trusted!" And already the people arming themselves with pitchforks and threshing flails. Mordred points at the top of the tower. "Look at him. There he stands complacently!" Then he turns towards the knights and guards. "And what are doing our knight? Nothing! I thought they should protect us. But no, they prefere standing and watching!" He points again at the wizard. "I tell you, what we are goint to do! We catch the wizard! He burned our houses? He will pay for that! Like our houses he will burn!"

Sir Leon is stunned. What happens here? How could tilt the mood in that way? Suddenly he and his knights stand against its own people. Angrily it requires inlet into the castle. It is almost on the stairs! He cannot fight its own people. He calls his men: "Don't let them pass!" Knights and guards form a line in front of the entrance to the castle. The crowd stops. Mordred smiles before he adds: "Look at our knights! Instead of protecting us they are protecting a sorcerer!" He turns towards the crowd. "I say that we won't allow that! Storm the entrance!" Sir Leon looks at the old man who stirs up the crowd, before he takes the word. "People of Camelot! Listen!" At the moment the people are calming down. The words of Sir Leon have weight. For a moment, it is deathly still.

"I understand your excitement. And I assure you, I will investigate the matter personally. The wizard will not escape, I will have him arrested and submit him to the jurisdiction of the king. But vigilante justice is not a solution. Every man deserves a fair trial." After a brief moment, murmuring raises again in the crowd, the unrest raises again. Shouts out of the crowd take place . "Why is he still free?" followed by "yes, put him at court " or "no, I say, we execute him in this moment" let Sir Leon tremble.

"Please calm down. Go home. Leave us that wizard. Please take care of your families and your homes. " Then he turns towards Sir Percival, who stands behind him. "Take a few men and take the magician caught." The big night nods and disappears together with 10 men into the castle. Meanwhile Sir Leon still tries to persuade the people. "Please go home. We take care of it." The people are nodding in agreement. The crowd dissolves slowly and leaves the courtyard. Between them, an old man walks down the road. Hilarious and yet a little disappointed he smiles grimly to himself. The people are too much behind his king and his knights. Nevertheless it was enough. Just seeing the horrified eyes of Merlin, has given him an extraordinary pleasure. And the praised trust has received a small crack which he may be building up.

The old wizard on the tower has stepped from the parapet. Horrified, he has watched how the mood has changed. They want to see him burn at the stake! He is paralyzed and looks down to the ground. Arthur and Sir Galahad are as stunned as Merlin. Helplessly they are looking at him. Arthur realises at first what happened. "Merlin, you have to transform you back! Immediately!" Merlin looks up. From the stairs they hear the tramp of many soldiers' boots. They are coming to catch Merlin. Even though he has saved the lower town. Merlin is still paralyzed. Arthur shouts at him: "Merlin! You have to transform you back! Now!" Now Merlin awakens from his rigid. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small potion. He takes a big gulp and transforms himself back into his younger version. He is visibly exhausted. With the help of Sir Galahad, he quickly slips out of the garment of the old wizard. And already in the same moment Sir Percival and his knights appear looking for that wizard.

"Arthur? My Lord? Where is that sorcerer?" Relieved Arthur turns to the knights. "He is gone. He disappeared as we reached the top of the tower. He was to fast. We weren't able to catch him." Sir Percival sighs. "Are you alright?" Arthur nods. "He didn't harmed us. I don't think that this was his intention." Arthur looks back to Merlin. His friend stands by Sir Galahad's side. His king nods towards them. Together with Sir Percival and his knights he leaves the tower. Sadly Merlin looks up to Sir Galahad. The knight smiles to cheer him up. "Come, I'll take you to your room. You should rest." Merlin nods. Together Merlin and the knight leave the tower.


	12. Chapter 12

Merlin and Sir Galahad enter the room of the physician. Gaius stands in front of one of his cupboards to fetch more bandages, as he looks up into his young friend's face. Merlin is still distraught. "Merlin! Merlin, what happened?" Because Merlin does not answer, replies Sir Galahad in his place. "Merlin has called a rain and saved the lower town. Unfortunately, the people of Camelot have seen these things differently." He pauses to look at Merlin. "They have made him responsible for causing the fire. They have banded together to burn him at the stake. But he could transform him back in time. Everything has gone well again." Compassionately he looks at Merlin. "But I think it has hurt him." Gaius nods. "Thank you Sir Galahad. I take care of him. Go back to Arthur. He will need your help. And please tell the queen, that I need a moment here." The knight nods. "Of course. If I can do anything else, please let me know." He smiles a last time at Merlin and leaves the room.

Merlin, meanwhile, has placed on a chair. He can't speak. He is still stunned. He is used that he never gets praise or gratitude for his help. But this hatred scares him. That hatred that he felt up on the tower, he never felt it before. He looks up to Gaius. "I was just helping. How do they get to think, that I could burn their houses to save them subsequently? This is insane!" He shakes his head sadly. "I thought today I got the possibility to show the poeple of Camelot that magic can be used for good... I thought I could convince them." He shakes his head again.

Gaius sighs and takes Merlin in his arms. "Merlin, people are easily to influence. They have also looked for someone to blame for the disaster. To give a wizard the blame is always easy." Merlin sobs. "They hate me.. they hate me.." Gaius hugs Merlin a bit more. "Merlin, they don't hate you. They were just angry and were looking for a culprit. But they blame the wrong. You are not responsible." He strokes over his hair. "You do not take it to heart. The people are desperate. Many have lost everything they owned. I'm sure if they would know, who you really are, they would not have attacked you. The people here know that our Merlin is devoted to their king. But they have only seen a magician. All of her despair, all her anger has projected onto this man. Do not take it personally. Everyone up there and using magic would have been the one responsible for it." Merlin nods.

Gaius looks into his sad eyes. "Merlin, I have to take care of the wounded. Gwen is waiting for me. Go into your room. Get rest, sleep." He stands up and looks down at his foster son. Then he takes the bandages and leaves the room. Before he steps through the door, he looks back to Merlin. Sadly the young wizard is still sitting on the chair. Sad and lonely.


	13. Chapter 13

The young wizard has finally stood up, walked into his room and and has there dropped on his bed. But he couldn't find any sleep. Every time he closes his eyes, the mob follows him. Again and again he sees the picture of how they wanted to bring him to the stake. He protects the people of Camelot and they want to burn him. Again and again he hears their calls. Again and again he sees the faces of the angry crowd demanding inlet into the castle. He sits up. Lost in thoughts, he stares down on the ground, as Arthur enters his room and sits down on Merlin's bed.

"I have not thanked you." He smiles at his friend. "Thank you Merlin." Merlin nods. He still isn't in the mood for a smile. "Merlin, I'm sorry for what happened. I.." Merlin shakes his head. "They won't accept me. They will never do, don't they? I've been fooling myself all these years. I always thought that if you have accepted me, it will be different. But nothing has changed. They hate me and they hate my magic." A tear runs down his face. "Merlin, they don't know you. But I do. Don't give up. They will accept you. Like I do. If you give up now, Mordred wins." Stunned the young sorcerer looks at his king. "What do you mean?" Arthur looks into his eyes. "Merlin, only together we a strong. Mordred tries to isolate you. I'm sure he has stirred up the people. Sir Leon has told me of an old man dressed in black who was ringleaders and instigator. You know what that means. He used the same aging spell like you. That is why, we could not find him."

Merlin closes his eyes. "The old man at the fountain in the courtyard. I have felt his presence. I just could not place it." Arthur nods. "I don't understand why he is doing that? Why he stirs up the people against the magic? He cuts it into his own flesh." Merlin looks up. "He does not care. He has nothing to lose. He's already dead. All he wants is to destroy you and Camelot." Arthur smiles. "And for that he has to push you to the sidelines. He wants to hurt you. Do not let it happen. Don't let him sow distrust. He will not succeed." He puts an arm on Merlin's shoulder. "Merlin, the people will accept magic again. Until then, you're still have my trust. And the trust of your friends, Gaius and Gwen, Sir Gwaine and Sir Galahad. We trust you. Trust yourself. Mordred will not succeed today. Camelot remains strong. Because we are strong. The foundations, trust and loyalty are not that easy to destroy. Not, if we don't allow it." He smiles. Now even Merlin can smile a little. "Thank you My Lord."

"Come on, we need to rebuild the lower town again. We have much work." The king stands up and pulls Merlin up. Both are facing each other as they shake hands. Just as Arthur turns to the door, Merlin stumbles and falls on his bed. Arthur looks down at him. Horrified, he bends down and holds him tight. "Merlin, Merlin what is it? Talk to me!" Merlin, who has pulled together, sits down on the bed. The young wizard is pale. His pulse is racing and his heart beats like a drum. Horrified, he looks up to his king. He can hardly find the right words. Stammeringly he struggles to keep his composure. "Arthur, something terrible has happened. Something unbelievably terrible. I can't... " The young wizard shakes his head. Sad, endlessly sad and with pain in his eyes he has still not found the right words.

Arthur sits down beside him on his bed again. "Merlin, you tell me right now what's going on!" Merlin shakes his head. He fights back tears. Desperate, he fights against it. "My magic, I felt something. Something terrible .. a shock .. displacement... I don't know how to describe it. Last time I felt it when Morgana has sacrificed someone at Samhain." Arthur looks at him. "What are you saying? Has anyone freed the Dorocha?" Merlin shakes his head. "No, not that. But somebody sacrificed a soul." Arthur jumps up. "Please what? Someone has sacrificed a soul? A human sacrifice? Are you sure?" Merlin nods. Anxiously he looks up at his king. "I do not know for what purpose. But I'm afraid it isn't a good sign. It was so powerful it almost tore me apart. Up in my insides, I felt this sacrifice... and that scares me..and that scares me incredible.."


	14. Chapter 14

It is dark in Camelot. Everybody in the castle is already sleeping. Everybody? A young man sneaks out of his room, runs past his sleeping mentor and leaves the castle. At the city gate, he runs right into the arms of his king. With folded arms he leans on the wall. "Merlin, I won't let you go alone." Merlin shakes his head, I..." "You are going to ask her? Aren't you? You are going to meet Aithusa. Merlin, I thought that you trust me. Stop these solo efforts." Merlin swallows guiltily. "Sorry, force of habit." His king smiles at him. "Alright Merlin." He walks towards his friend. "Tell me, we are we going?" The young sorcerer looks at him. "You really want to come with me? I can report you tomorrow." Now Arthur smiles even more. "And miss Aithusa? Out of the question. Tell me, were are we going?" Merlin sighs. "Wait here, I'll get the horses. It isn't that far from here, but to far for a walk." He turns and disappears into the stables. A short time later he comes back with two saddled horses. The king and his servant jump on their horses. Fast they are leaving the city.

In a large field near the town they stop. Arthur looks around. "But she isn't here!" Disappointed he looks at Merlin. The young sorcerer jumps off his horse. He grins. "Of course not. Did you think she'd wait here all the time?" Arthur now jumps off his horse. "Won't she? I thought you would have arranged to meet her here." Merlin smiles and binds the horses on a tree, before he calls his king. "Come on Arthur, we have to walk a bit. We leave the horses here." In the middle of the field they stop. The king wonders. He turns looking in a circle. "And now? But here is nothing! I thought dragons live in the mountains or in caves." Merlin grins. "And now, I'm calling her." He looks up to heaven and calls the last dragon in their language: "Draca, eom, ala, sece findan metan, teosu hus anbid!"(phonetic: Drakon, e male so ftengometta tesd hup anankes!)

His king stands beside him and looks stunned at Merlin. "You can call her? You can call a dragon?" He shakes his head, before he looks into his friend's eyes. "After everything I've learned so far about you, you still manage to surprise me. Will this stop at some point? Will I ever really know you?" Merlin smiles happily. Then he looks up to the sky. "My Lord, there is she!" He points at a small point on the sky. And indeed out of the darkness comes a bright spot to them, which is getting bigger and bigger. It already takes the shape of a dragon, which lands in full size and beauty in front of the last dragonlord and his king.


	15. Chapter 15

Aithusa bows slightly and the two men repay the gesture. Arthur immediately goes to her to stroke her head. Compared with that Merlin stays there and looks at her anxiously. "Did you feel it? The displacement of the magic? What was that? Was it, what I think it was? Was it a human sacrifice?" The dragon bows his head down to Arthur, who is now approaching him. For a moment she closes her eyes to enjoy the caress. Then she answers objectively. "I felt it. And yes, it was a human sacrifice. Such a distortion of magic can only be caused by a human sacrifice. " Merlin shakes his head. "I feard it." He looks up to Aithusa again. "But why? Who does that today, and for what reason?" Aithusa answers hesitantly. "The question of who I don't need to answer. I think you know." Merlin nods. "Mordred."

The dragon adds: "And the question of why I can't answer exactly to you. However, I've been watching for some time, a continual stream of people. All these people have one thing in common and they have a common aim. They are walking to the Grange Stone Circle at Lough Gur." "The Grange Stone Circle?" "Yes, young wizard. This stone circle is the center of a great meeting. It is a great druid meeting, which takes place every few decades, when the moon, the sun and the earth are having a certain constellation. The people there are really peaceful. There are whole families with women and children. And all these people unites the magic. All these people have magic."

Now even Arthur frightens. He makes several steps back and stands next to Merlin. "How many are they? And why it happens without us noticing it? I can't believe that we didn't notice such a large stream of people." Aithusa shakes her head. "No, because the stone circle is located in Lot's Kingdom. And they are hundreds." Arthur wonders. Hundreds? But I always thought my father had almost killed all magicians?" He looks briefly at Merlin. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I.." "It is alright. I know what you want to say." Aithusa nods. "Yes, your father has killed many wizards. But the Druids have always lived very secluded. Not even he could find them all. Many people were hiding and have denied themselfes for years. Many people with magic have never used their gift. And many people don't know that they have magic. They just have the feeling that they should go there. It is the magic that makes them go there. Merlin looks down at himself. "What about me? Why I'm not feeling this?" Aithusa looks at him. "I don't know. But it seems that there today the ritual of human sacrifice has rised again. "

Merlin is still not satisfied. "But why does he do it? Why does he sacrifice a human? What can it?" The dragon hesitates before answering. "A human sacrifice in connection with the right spell is very powerful. Whatever Morderd has planned, it's something very big and important. Unfortunately, I can not tell you more about that to you dragonlord and to you king of Camelot. But I can tell you that most of the people there have nothing to do with the human sacrifice. They believe, they are coming to a big feast together to honor a particular constellation. They aren't a threat to you. But I'm sure whatever Mordred plans will be a danger." Then the dragon spreads its wings. "Farewell, I'm sure we will meet again soon." And with momentum and elegance she takes off and flies away. Merlin and his king just stay there and watch her leaving.

On the way to Camelot king and servant riding silently side by side until Merlin finally asks: "Arthur? What are you going to do?" Arthur looks over at his servant. "I do not know. I have yet to think about. The Grange Stone Circle at Lough Gur is located in Lot's Kingdom. Whatever we intend, first we have to inform him and hope for his help and his agreement." Merlin nods. "I understand." Arthur adds."Besides, we don't know what Mordred really plans. If I march in Lot's kingdom, I could risk a war. What if he is in league with Mordred?" "Do you believe that?" Arthur sighs. "No, but I can't exclude it. Yeah, we have concluded a peace treaty with king Lot. But he always was very fickle." Merlin nods again. "At first we should find out more about this meeting and this stone circle. I'm questioning Gaius about it tomorrow and then I'll search the chronicles for information." Arthur smiles. "Thank you Merlin."

Just now they ride through the city gate. "But not until morning. We should go to bed. The day was long and very exhausting." In the courtyard they stop and Arthur jumps off his horse. Tired, he stretches and yawns. "Good night, Merlin. Bring even the horses away, I manage the rest alone. See you tomorrow morning." Merlin also jumps off his horse. He takes the reins of his king and bows. "I also wish you a good night. Sleep well My Lord." Arthur nods and runs up the stairs into the castle. Merlin watches him disappearing and smiles, before he goes with the horses in direction of the stables.


	16. Chapter 16

"The Grange Stone Circle is also known as the Stones of the Sun. It is located at Lough Gur, a horseshoe-shaped dark lake in Lot's Kingdom." Merlin pauses reading. "I grew up in the kingdom of king Lot. I've never heard something about this place before." Puzzled he reads on. "The stone circle lies in the heart of the horseshoe. Every 35 years the sun, the moon and the earth will be in a certain all magicians are coming here to celebrate a great feast." Merlin looks up from the chronicles and looks over to Gaius, who is already busy with packing his medical bag. "So the last meeting took place before the great purge by Uther." Gaius nods and replies without looking up from his work. "Yes, I've heard of it. It is said, that in the middle of the stone circle is a special stone. People come here on this festive day to offer up their sacrifices." Merlin is unsettled. "Sacrifices? What sacrifices?" Gaius closes his medicine bag and turns to Merlin. "Fruits, gold, jewelry, animals .. just everything what is important to people. They sacrifice to the goddess of the Old Religion." Merlin stands up and puts the book on the table.

Then he makes a step towards Gaius. "Even human sacrifices?" Gaius shakes his head. "Not that I know. But I don't know much about it." Merlin looks his mentor now in the eyes. "Gaius, why it does not take me there? Aithusa said, all the people with magic are making their way automatically to this place at this special day. And I have not even heard of it before. How is this coming along?" Gaius swallows. "You aren't following the Old Religion, maybe that is why you don't feel it. But to be honest, that's just a guess. I don't know, why it doesn't attract you, like all other magicians. But there is more. Merlin, your mother has tried to keep you away from this place. She has withheld you all the information about this place." Merlin looks at him skeptically. "Why? What is wrong with me and this place?" Gaius shakes his head. "Everything is alright with you. But she said that the stone circle would be cursed .. or blessed. Depending on how you look at it."

He pauses before he adds. "Unfortunately I don't know more details. But I do know that your mother is very afraid of this place. And even your father has avoided this stone circle." He looks at the book. "Is there nothing else in it?" Merlin shakes disappointed his head. "Unfortunately not. That means, we still don't know the reason for the sacrifices, the people are offering. But when they sacrifice to the goddess of the Old Religion, that can't mean anything good." Now it's the Gaius who shakes his head. "Not necessarily. For many, the goddess isn't only the goddess of the Old Religion but also Mother Earth. Therefore they are praying for their blessing for the family and for the harvest. They ask for health, long life ... nothing extraordinary. Just because they sacrifice to the goddess of the Old Religion, it doesn't mean, that they want to summon something evil."

Merlin nods. "So it's primarily about ordinary matters. But how then the human sacrifice fits in?" Gaius sighs. "I'm stumped. Even at the height of the Old Religion, human sacrifices were very rarely. I have no answer for that." Then he grabs his medical bag. "Are you ready Merlin? We have to look after the wounded of the great fire. I need your help." Merlin sighs. Together Gaius and Merlin are leaving the room.


End file.
